


Tarzan Makes a Deal

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: The Legend of Tarzan (2016)
Genre: Bondage, Breaking a strong spirit, Congo, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, Jungle, M/M, Madagascar Spider Silk, Master/Pet, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarzan makes a deal with Leon Rom to protect Jane, the villagers, and George Washington Williams. He promised Leon Rom he would do whatever as long as his friends remained safe. Now that he is Rom's captive what will he do to get back to the ones he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction here. I've seen the movie and thought it was amazing, but there were a few scenes that had this story going in my head and decided to write it out. Also did a little research and apparently there was a kiss scene between these two characters, Tarzan was unconscious though, and it was cut. Hope everyone enjoys. Yes there will be rape and torture, hence the tags, so if that is a trigger for anyone then I advise you not to read this.

He could feel the beads digging into his neck, choking him. The chains rattling around his wrists as he felt Leon Rom move in and out of him. He wrapped his hands in the sheets He would groan or moan in pain if he could, but the Madagascar spider silk and the beads attached digging into his throat. He abandoned the name John Clayton the third, and went back to using the name Tarzan, but he sacrificed himself to protect Jane and George Washington Williams. Tarzan would always protect his friend. Tarzan felt the bed rock back and forth, listening to the head board slam into the wall. He was wondering how long they would remain on the boat, but he was thankful. Tarzan knew that when the boat docked, Rom would take him back to Rom’s home, and then he would be trapped. Tarzan didn’t regret anything, for he did it to protect Jane, Williams, and the villagers, and he would do it over. He only wished that Rom would stop choking him with the Madagascar spider silk, but Tarzan could feel it, Rom was close, and then finally he felt Rom release in him. Tarzan felt Rom go soft, and then slowly pull out of him, allowing some of Rom’s cum to slowly leak out. He felt the beads loosen around his neck, and finally he felt Rom remove the beads altogether from around his neck. Tarzan took in a mouth full of air, and was slowly trying to breathe. He felt Rom entangle his fingers in his hair, and force his head up. Tarzan never thought he could hate someone as much as he hated Rom right now.

            “Tarzan,” Rom spoke to him. The sound of Rom’s voice made Tarzan’s skin crawl. He made a deal with the devil to protect his friends and loved ones, but he swore that he would kill Rom the moment he could. “If you continue to behave tomorrow, then I may allow you to get the exercise and get some blood flow back through your hands. And maybe we can enjoy a nice dinner tomorrow evening if you keep behaving. Doesn’t that sound like a plan Tarzan?”

            Tarzan felt his anger building, he tugged at the restraints that held him to the bed. He didn’t like feeling weak, but he made a deal with Rom and it was the only thing keeping Jane, Williams, and the villagers safe. It was also keeping Rom from taking him to the tribal leader Mbonga. “That sounds nice Rom.” Tarzan slowly spoke out. He tasted the bile in his throat, he wanted to lash out at Rom, but his body was so weak he did not have the power to lash out. Tarzan had been chained to the bed for a while now, barely allowed to move, only when Rom had the beads around his neck. Rom released his head and he listened as Rom got dressed and walked out of the room. Tarzan laid his head on the pillows, remembering how he came to be in this position.

_A Week Ago_

            John Clayton III, Lord of Greystoke, and his wife Jane had just arrived in Congo along with a new friend of his, George Washington Williams. They disembarked from the ship at the first stop, and decided to take their own trip and stay at the village where Jane’s father taught. It felt nice to see the lions he grew up with, to see the villagers again. Lord Greystoke felt elated to see everyone again, and he could tell that Jane was happier here than she was in London. If he was honest, he was actually happier in the Congo as well, where he could be who he was raised to be, and that was Tarzan. He had decided while he was in the Congo he would use the name Tarzan.

            “Tarzan and Jane, welcome home.” Muviro greeted them. Jane ran and gave Muviro a hug before she started to interact and talk the women of the tribe. Tarzan looked around and his memories of growing up in the Congo came rushing back to him. His train of thought was interrupted when he felt a smack on his back, and saw that George Washington Williams was standing by his side.

            “This is a nice village Tarzan.” George spoke as he looked around. “So where did you grow up?”

            Tarzan just gave George an annoyed look. Tarzan pointed away from the village and into the jungle. “That’s where I was raised. By my mother Kala and my brother Akut.” Tarzan walked away, leaving a stunned George watching as Tarzan walked to give Muviro a hug. George watched as they started to talk, and he decided to walk around the village and get a lay of the land. George was here on his own mission, and he wanted to start discovering his answers to stop King Leopold.

            The day wore on and the village had celebrated that night, singing the legend of Tarzan, and just having fun. Tarzan was so happy to see that Jane was completely at ease being back in the village. Jane got up and danced with the women and Tarzan talked with the men and Muviro. He looked around trying to find George, but it appeared that George had gotten up and went back to his search. Tarzan decided to leave the party early and go back to the home where Jane and he were staying, the home that Jane grew up in, and surprise her. Surprise her he did, and they made love in way that they hadn’t been able to in a long time. He felt reconnected with his wife, and was happy that they had decided to take this trip to the Congo. Everything felt right in Tarzan’s life, only he didn’t know that by nights’ end, his life was going to be changed forever.

            The night seemed peaceful enough, but a slight noise, something outside of their home, and he was quick to jump out of the bed. His gut was right and he took out the men that were trying to sneak around and inside his home. His main goal was to protect Jane and the villagers. Bells went off in his head as he took off towards the village and heard the villagers screaming and he took out a few guards before he turned the corner of a hut and saw the man known as Leon Rom standing there. Rage filled every fiber of Tarzan’s body as he watched Rom shoot Muviro dead and he charged at the man. He was so focused that he didn’t see the men hidden, the ones who threw a rope around his throat and pull him backwards. Tarzan tried to fight off the men, but they overpowered him and soon his arms and legs were bound behind him and together. The rope around his neck tightened and soon his was completely at the mercy of Leon Rom and his men. He felt the men pick him up and put him in the net and start to carry him out of the village, and as they were passing his home, he saw that they were dragging out Jane, and he felt a rage in his heart. He was wondering where George was, but he had to do something to protect his wife, George, and the villagers that they were trying to take away.

            “Rom!” Tarzan screamed through the net. He pulled at the ropes that bound him. His one concern was to protect those that he loved. “Rom! Just take me! Leave Jane and the villagers alone! I’ll do whatever you want!” He felt the rope around his neck chocking him, the muscles straining against the rope. He watched through the net as Rom approached him and knelt down so that they were face to face with one another.

            “Whatever I say,” Rom mused out. Tarzan felt sick hearing those words come out of his mouth, but Tarzan had to do whatever he could to protect those he cared so much for. “Knock the woman out, make sure the villagers don’t follow. Once we are on the ship chain him in my chambers.” With that said Rom stood up and started to head back to the ship. Tarzan watched as one of the men hit Jane over the head and watched her fall to the ground, watched as they forced the villagers to stand back as the men started to carry Tarzan towards the ship. Tarzan heard the villagers shouting, hoped that someone would tend to Jane, and he was hoping that George was safe. He like the man and did not want anything bad to happen to him. Tarzan listened as the men carried him up the plank, up the stairs, and into a chamber where they were quick to unbind him, and rebind him to the bed. Tarzan pulled at the restraints and knew that it was useless in trying to break free. He made a deal to protect Jane, to protect everyone and he would be a man and stand by his word. He waited for Leon Rom to enter the room and do God only knows what with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarzan finds out part of Rom's plan for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Tarzan knew it was useless, but he kept pulling at the restraints that had him stretched on the bed. He wanted to get free and make his way back to the village and Jane, but as he pulled at the restraints he could feel that even with his strength he was not getting free. Tarzan just laid on the bed waiting for Rom to enter the room. He knew that they had left the village and that the boat was moving, he could feel it, but his mind was racing of if his escape was possible. Tarzan tried one more attempt to break free when a noise at the door caused him to suddenly stop and look. He saw that Rom had just entered the room and was staring at him. Something in Rom’s smile made Tarzan’s skin crawl.

            “Well Tarzan,” Rom casually spoke. Tarzan pulled at the chains and was rewarded by the chains rattling in his attempts. “I do have a deal with Chief Mbonga to deliver you him, but I think I like your deal a lot more. You said that you would do whatever I want, are you an honorable man to stand by what you said? Otherwise I could always go back to the village, and cause a lot more damage, and then deliver you to Chief Mbonga like I said I would.”

            Tarzan pulled at the restraints, but hearing Rom say he would go back to the village took the fight out of him. “I am a man of my word Rom.” Tarzan quietly spoke out. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing down. He would play the game for now, but the first chance he got, he was going to make his escape. “Whatever you want.” Tarzan hated saying those words, but he needed to protect Jane, the villagers, and even that new fellow George Williams. He did wonder where George was during the ambush, but that was of no concern right now. Tarzan watched as best as he could, straining to raise his neck to watch as Rom paced around the room. He was trying to figure out what that man was going to do to him. He noticed some beads wrapped around his right when he turned and continued to pace in front of the bed. Tarzan was wondering if Rom was a religious man, but that didn’t matter.

            “I was looking to the diamonds of Opar in exchange for you, but having you now I think I just changed my mind.” Leon Rom spoke as he continued his pacing in front of the bed. He stopped so that he was standing at the end of the bed facing Tarzan. He started to run his hand along the inner thigh of Tarzan’s right leg. He laughed when Tarzan jerked trying to pull away from him, but trapped thanks to the restraints that held him. “You can try all you want; those chains are made of the strongest metal on Earth Tarzan.” Rom merely laughed as he watched Tarzan thrash his body back and forth trying to get free.

            “Don’t touch me Rom!” Tarzan shouted as he struggled with his restraints. The touch on his thigh had his blood boiling and his efforts to break lose intensified. Rom’s laughing didn’t help matters either as he continued his struggle. “I’d rather you take me to Chief Mbonga!”

            “Oh but Tarzan,” Rom mockingly said. “You said you are a man of your word, and that you would do whatever I want. Don’t tell me your going back on our deal. I can just get more men and destroy Mbonga and his people and take the diamonds myself, but having you as my prisoner is the greater reward.” He continued to stroke the inside of Tarzan’s leg, feeling the muscles tighten through the fabric with each movement Tarzan made to try and get away. “Such a wild man you are Tarzan; I can’t wait to tame you.” He removed his hand and started to walk around the bed once more. When he was near Tarzan’s head, he quickly flicked his right wrist, and the beads around his hand were now around Tarzan’s throat. He watched as Tarzan gasped out in surprise, and he pulled on the beads to make it tighter. “Madagascar Spider Silk Tarzan. My priest gave this beads to me when I was younger, and they have proven quiet useful to me.” He watched as Tarzan was struggling to breath and watched as the trashing Tarzan was doing just a few moments ago was dying down. “That’s right wild man, calm down.” He continued to watch as the last signs of Tarzan’s struggle finally die away as his body went still. The rising and falling of Tarzan’s chest told Rom that he was still alive. Rom loosened the silk just a little, and watched as Tarzan tried to take in a mouth full of air, as his muscles struggled against the beads around his throat. “Now here’s how things are going to work from now on Tarzan. We are going to be on the water for about a week or so before we reach land. After that I will be returning home to Belgium with you as my obedient slave. Now as for our time on the ship, you will mostly be restrained to the bed, only allowed to move as long as the Madagascar spider silk is around your throat, and you will be at my side on your hands and knees. Disobey or resist in anyway and you will be punished. Or if I feel like it, I will return to the village and obliterate everything and everyone there, and then I will kill your ape family.”

            Tarzan was still struggling to breath, he felt that every time he was able to get a breath in, Rom would tighten the beads around his throat. He knew that Rom was trying to keep him weak. Visions of the village being destroyed, the villagers being killed, Jane being in danger, and Akut and the rest of the apes being killed set a fire in him, but he did not let Rom see it. He didn’t want to respond to Rom, or give him the satisfaction of knowing how much control he had over him by threating those he cared about so dearly. Tarzan felt the beads dig deeper into his throat, as he struggled to take a breath once more.

            “Tarzan,” Rom calmly spoke. “I expect an answer from you. Maybe I forgot to pose the question do you understand, so I pose it now. Do you understand?” He pulled tighter silk watching Tarzan’s eyes bulge out as his oxygen was being deprived. Rom held Tarzan like that for a few moments before he loosened the beads.

            Tarzan told in a huge lung full of oxygen when he felt a little slack in the beads. He gripped the sheets in his hands squeezing them and hating himself for being weak and getting into this position in the first place. “I…understand…” Tarzan slowly whispered out. His throat felt so sore, and he could feel the bruise that was already forming from the beads being wrapped it for only a few minutes.

            “Good.” Rom spoke slowly. “Now we are going to try something. I’m going to undo your restraints and you are going to take off all your clothes. Then you are going to get back on the bed and lay on your stomach while I redo your bonds. Any type of resistance and I will punish you. Do you understand?” He watched as Tarzan slowly shook his head yes. He figured that would have to do since Rom had the Madagascar spider silk wrapped tightly around his throat. Rom set about releasing Tarzan from his restraints, always aware of the wild man and his movements. He was beginning to think that he had control of Tarzan as he removed the last restraint, but he should have suspected that Tarzan was going to try something. He was a little surprised by the speed and strength of Tarzan as too a swing at Rom.

            Tarzan waited, trying his best to control his breathing, waiting as Rom removed the final restraint. Tarzan saw his chance and he took a swing at Rom, catching Rom off guard as he dropped the other end of the beaded rosary. Tarzan took his hands and dug his nails into his throat trying to break the silk around his throat. He didn’t expect Rom to recover from the shock and grab the dangling end of the rosary so quickly. Tarzan felt the pull of the beads and his body fell backward from the sudden pull of the rosary around his throat. He was still digging his nails into his throat, trying to get beads from around his throat. Tarzan was starting to feel light headed as Rom pulled tighter on beads, and then he felt himself start to lose consciousness as Rom continued to pull on the rosary.

            “Oh no you don’t wild man.” Rom hissed out. He loosened his pull on the rosary when he realized that Tarzan was losing consciousness. He could tell that Tarzan was weak from being deprived of oxygen, but he didn’t want to kill the wild man. “For that little outburst, you are going to be punished and I need you awake.” He tied the end of the rosary he held to the end of the bed, and started to strip Tarzan. “But first I need to remove these pesky clothes.” He worked on removing Tarzan’s shirt, feeling some resistance as Tarzan tried to fight Rom off. Rom was amused that Tarzan even had the strength to try and fight back. He decided to no longer try to be gentle while trying to remove Tarzan’s shirt, but instead started to rip it off, tearing the fabric. He listened as the threads would rip apart and piece by piece he slowly removed Tarzan’s entire shirt. Rom ran his fingers along Tarzan’s chest feeling the rough skin underneath, and how spending all his time with the Mangani apes had toughened his skin. He watched as Tarzan worked harder to get the rosary off of his neck, but it was digging into his throat and making it harder for him to breath and have strength. Rom continued to rub Tarzan’s chest for a few minutes longer before he slipped his hands along the pant line and forcefully pulled his pants off, revealing Tarzan’s entire body. Rom took a few minutes to admire Tarzan’s body, observing every detail of his body. “What a wonderful body you hide Tarzan. You probably never hid it when you lived with the apes.” He watched as Tarzan weakly tired again to remove the rosary from around his throat. “Now for your outburst, you will be punished.” Rom slowly stood up, and walked to where he had placed his cane, and grabbed hold of it. He whacked it in his hand gently and decided that it would do nicely. He walked back to where Tarzan was seated on the floor, still struggling to remove the rosary from his neck. Rom watched as Tarzan strained the muscles in his neck, trying use them to break the silk that was around his neck. His attempts were growing weaker and weaker by the moment. “You might as well stop trying to escape Tarzan. It is useless, but please keep trying if you want to.” He chuckled to himself as he watched the hatred pass over Tarzan’s face, and Rom smiled as he studied his cane in his hand. He looked at Tarzan’s chest and swung the cane, and he watched as Tarzan struggled to yell out in pain, but the rosary made it impossible. Tarzan could feel the bruise forming already, and he couldn’t even think before another blow came. Another blow followed, then another, and another, and soon the blows blurred together and he lost count of how many times he had been struck before they finally stopped.

            Rom was breathing heavily and he was covered in sweat. While he was recovering, he looked at Tarzan and he could see that Tarzan’s body was glistening in sweat. He could see the bruising that was forming on his chest, and he could see that a few spots had actually spilt opened. Rom watched as Tarzan’s chest slowly rose up and down, which meant that he wasn’t dead and that made Rom happy. He bent down and entangled his fingers in Tarzan’s blonde hair and pulled his head up. Tarzan’s eyes were half opened and half closed, he was weak and it was still hard for him to breath. “We will continue your punishment session later, for now I will allow you some rest.” He untied the rosary that was tied to the bed and forced Tarzan to his feet, turned his body around and forced him back on the bed. Keeping a tight pull on the rosary, he forced Tarzan to lay on the bed. Rom was quick to restrain Tarzan once again, and then he undid the rosary from around Tarzan’s neck. He watched as Tarzan coughed and struggled to take in some deep breaths. Rom ran his fingers along Tarzan’s back and ass, before giving it a hard slap. “Rest wild man, I will return later and we will continue our punishment session.” He turned away from his captive and left the room to go take care of business around the ship.

            Tarzan was still struggling to breathe, but felt a sigh of relief go through him as he heard the door close. His chest was on fire, and laying on his chest did not make it feel any better. He felt the tears burning in his eyes, but they wouldn’t fall, for Rom’s beating was nothing compared to when his body was broken by the ape while he was trying to protect Jane. His body felt weak and he needed rest, and he felt his eyes slowly close as he let the pull of unconsciousness take him.


End file.
